1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a key labeling method, and more particularly, to a method used for printing a label on a keypad.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used key labeling method for printing a label on a keypad includes the following two steps. Providing a keypad substrate plate and forming a plurality of primer layers on the keypad substrate plate with screen printing technology; etching the primer layers to form a label with laser etching technology on the keypad substrate plate to finish the process of printing a label on the keypad.
However, the commonly used key labeling method has a relatively high manufacturing cost and is time-consuming because of the laser etching step. A second commonly used key labeling method is provided to decrease the manufacturing cost. The second commonly used key labeling method includes one step, printing a label layer and a plurality of the primer layers on the keypad substrate plate simultaneously. The laser etching step is thereby omitted, efficiently decreasing the manufacturing cost. However, when using the second commonly used key labeling method, the labeled layer and the primer layers easily mix with each other thereby obtaining a deformed and distorted label on the keypad substrate plate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.